


Even Zap the Justice needs a break sometimes...

by Tidalll



Category: Live-a-hero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidalll/pseuds/Tidalll
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Another day in the field, or as Ryekie likes to call it "Another day of servicing the public and making the world a better place one smile at a time!".

However, while he's out there saving lives and making every person feel safe, who would be there to service him in return?

As it turns out, the electrifyingly powerful hero had very little time for his own private pleasures, whether that be watching TV at home or... other more promiscuous tasks. Sometimes he'd barely find time to pleasure himself, which is a problem of its own. Barely anyone knows of Ryekie's one true weakness, that being his overpowering libido. He could fight villains and crush his enemies at lightning speeds only as long as his body allows it - before the demands of his chest become too overbearing to endure. On long days of scouting or patrolling the streets of his home city, he'd even measure how little time of strength he had left before needing to 'recuperate' by the size of his cleavage. The more pent up he got, the larger his chest became, and thus, the crevice between his mountainous pecs would become bigger. One could ask themselves why his chest growing to such a degree would even be a problem, but even a hero like Ryekie would find it troublesome to fight evil-doers when his pecs won't stop bouncing. Not just that, but they become quite sensitive when he is aroused, to the point where a punch to either one of them could be quite dangerous for him. One could even call it a critical hit, if it were to happen.

In any case, he knew his limits quite well, and after more than 10 hours of solid hero work, he needed some time to relax. Even as little as five minutes was enough. The issue was that, well, he had just defeated a dozen bad guys after a failed bank robbery and the amount of people on the scene were growing by the minute. Hell, even TV stations were gathering to get the latest scoop on how the brave hero Zap the Justice managed to defeat his enemies this time!

The hero was sweating out of his mind; not because he was exhausted, but because he was so pent up that he needed to get away from the cameras as fast as he could. Just thinking about needing to release his pent up energies got his bulge trembling.

As the horde of interviewers came by and started barraging him with questions, he didn't have time to answer even one. As quickly and as honorably as he could, he excused himself and pointed to the nearby investigators in charge that came to the area mere minutes ago. Surely they'd know enough about what happened to keep the news stations at bay, right?

"Duty calls!" Ryekie yells out loudly in front of the crowd, chest very lightly bouncing following that ever-popular laugh of his. The crowd of onlookers cheered for him, knowing he most likely had a very good reason to leave so soon. He was often very open to being asked questions and even going to talk shows to talk about his adventures, but for him to leave already... there was good reason for it.

Speaking of that reason, as soon as he left the public eye, he let out a groan of pleasure, the fabric of his hero suit starting to feel tighter and tighter. Wasn't this suit /SUPPOSED/ to be elastic and breathable? If anything, Ryekie felt contained and breathless in this very moment. He could barely breathe properly, and just the mere thought of ejaculation made his bulge throb. Each inhale of air made his chest grow in size as well, albeit very slightly so far. He needed to find a spot to leave all this 'emotional baggage' behind and get back to his hero duties!

But where can he even do it? There was no building nearby in sight that could properly contain him. He was in the middle of the city after all! He needed to escape. In a matter of minutes, he ran across multiple streets, using as much strength as he had to get away as far from the action as possible. It got so intense that his entire face went red with both embarrassment and arousal.

After about fifteen minutes of throbbingly painful searching, he happened to find a back alley that seemed private enough for him to indulge in. No civilians in sight. It was in the outer area of the city and he knew that most of the people who were interested in what happened would either be glued to the TV screen or running over there to see it live.

Alright. Nobody around, a dumpster on the entrance and exit of the back alley, as well as it being quite a long alley to begin with. Perfect.

He walked just a bit more until he could be out of sight of anyone that could be walking on the main street nearby, and as soon as he was out of view completely, he let out a sigh of relief and a very faint smile was on his face.

Finally.

He grabbed his own bulge, feeling its heftiness and realizing he'd been in the public eye for too long. He very gently slipped down the lower part of his hero suit, and almost like a thunderbolt, that monstrously large schlong plopped out, barely semi-erect and already standing proudly at 15 inches.

"It's been a while..." He spoke quietly, almost under his breath as if someone could hear him. Nobody was around, yet he was still careful. What would happen if it got out that the great Zap the Justice was a public masturbator? He did it out of necessity, but the shame of it would still ruin his reputation!

He grasped his cock with both hands, the sheer size of it already being overpowering even for his large grip. One hand was holding the base while the other was gripping around the twelve inch area. Slowly, he peeled back his foreskin and just that motion alone made his cock throb and even force a moan out of him. Damn he was sensitive.

Once he did that, he looked down and noticed... the obvious. He could barely see the first seven inches of his cock due to the fact that his chest was protruding forward so lewdly that he had trouble seeing his feet.  
Ryekie bluhed intensely. When did THESE get so big?!

Did... did someone see his massive, clearly oversized chest bouncing on his way to the alley? Lord, he'd have a lot of explaining to do if someone were to ask questions. However, he had no time to think about that.

This was his time. The few minutes during the day when he could indulge himself as much as he could. It was his way of releasing everything on his mind without even needing to think.

He slowly unzipped the upper part of his outfit, centimeter by centimeter, exposing more and more of his fluffy, extremely soft chest hair. The cold breeze hitting his cleavage made him blush more so than he already was, and as soon as he unzipped it down to his abs, his gigantic, borderline illegally large tits popped out with as much gusto as his cock did. They bounced for a solid ten seconds before coming to a halt, with the nipples being extremely sensitive already. He didn't have time to measure how wide his chest was in diameters right now. All he knew was that he could barely see the base of his cock, as well as the next seven inches of his large length.

His nipples needed just a few seconds of freedom in order to start leaking tiny droplets of milk, and as soon as they did, his cock began to produce precum as well. He'd gotten so used to doing this in the past few years that just the cold air was enough to set his body in motion. He bit his lower lip in anticipation and used one of his hands to slowly start jerking off, his gentle touches being slow and ever graceful. There's no need to rush things. He was alone.  
In the midst of his slow masturbation, he grasped one of his tits and slowly began to toy with the nipple, gently rubbing it in circular motions and feeling his cock grow with every throb that it made. Fifteen inches turned into eighteen, and the size of his chest got so big that he could barely see the tip of his own cock.

Ryekie blushed. It's been a damn long time since he's been this riled up.

It took him just about a minute in order for his nipples to grow fully erect. As for his cock, it was only half-erect so far.

The hero picked up the pace of his jerking motions and the rubs done to his nipple turned into squeezes. He could feel milk dripping out from both nubs at a slightly steadier pace than before and the only thing on his mind was the thought of being in this state of bliss for as long as he could. He huffed, groaned and even let out a moan of pleasure once the speed of his hand got to a steady enough pace where it felt pleasurable.

Hell, he even turned around and pressed his back to the nearby wall for some support. He could barely stand on his own two feet as is.

Once things got a bit more serious, he started to get slightly more aggressive with his body. He stopped jerking off for just a minute in order to grasp his own two nipples and give them the much-needed attention that they deserved. They've been rubbing against the softness of his suit all day. They were clearly teased for too long and now the leaking of his sweet essence was proof that they needed the attention. As the squeezing continued, more milk began to leak out, but not only that - his cock hadn't stopped growing during this process as well. Eighteen inches turned to gut-punching twenty-two and the poor hero's balls were the size of coconuts at this point.

He was a mess already, milk dripping down his abs and precum pooling onto the ground in front of him. He went in and started to fondle his own balls before resuming to jerk off. He growled after a certain point, feeling electricity build up in his body at a steadily fast speed, signifying that he was slowly, but surely going to end this with a bang.

Gods, what he'd do for an eager mouth on any of his sensitive spots. He really ought to find a lover to do this with, else he'll get caught sooner or later.

Hopefully later.

Once his body was put on edge for long enough, he started to get downright lewd with himself. He proceeded to jerk off at a very fast pace with both hands. His chest bounced with every single one of his heated breaths and his very core was trembling with anticipation for what was to come.

Ryekie tried to keep his voice low, but the grunts, groans and moans of pleasure were starting to overtake him. The level of leaking precum started to increase again and again, coupled with the milk that was steadily dripping down his chest. God, he couldn't even jerk off properly due to his massive pecs needing attention.

"Fine. Just a few minutes and I'll get back to my cock." He thought to himself.

He reluctantly released his firm grip on that throbbing, still growing member and finally got to his tits. Those juicy, voluptuous, gigantic milkers that have been desperately pounding the alarm for his attention for a few hours now. He firmly grasps them from the underboob area and hefts them up to see the nipples that usually point downwards simply due to how massive they were. He saw how red his nipples had gotten and began to flex his busty rack along with his biceps just to see if he could ease the tension just a bit. As a matter of fact, however, the simple process of flexing not only increased milk production, but it also made his tits feel more sensitive. 

He needed to do as much as he could with them. He grasped his member, now standing tall at a WHOPPING thirty-five inches (more than his usual thirty inch erection due to his ability for growth), and placed it upon his cleavage. Then, with a heated breath and with a few moans of pleasure in between, he squished his massive tits together and pressed on the nipples for a feeling that he could only describe as heavenly.

The suffocation his massive breasts provided to his cock was the perfect stimulant, and the pressure he gave to his chest in order to properly titfuck himself was perfect.

His tongue lolled out on the side of his handsome face as he slowly started to grind the tip of his cock against his powerful cleavage and for the first time in years, he let out a loud, uncensored, completely natural moan that he did not try to stifle. It was so strong that the cloudless sky above him began to grow cloudy. 

'Not again...'

The hero was losing control and he didn't care. 

Ryekie grabbed his chest from both sides and slowly began to pump it up and down his cock, feeling his soft fur gently rub against his member. The gentleness, yet lewdness of the situation made his dick throb and spurt a bit of precum that landed directly on his face. He licked his lips and tasted the salty essence before scooping up a drop of milk from one of his nipples and tasting that as well.

Sweet. Almost addictively so. It's gotten even more potent than before.

He couldn't pay attention to that now. He was desperate and on his way to an orgasm that would shake the heavens above.

Ryekie began to very slightly thrust his hips forward, forcing that cock to go so high up that he could lick the very tip of it, which he gladly did. The feeling of something slimy and warm like a tongue press itself to his cock for even a second made it throb and grow an extra two inches, just about enough for him to be able to suck on it.

He blissfully began to suck on the tip and both his hands went back down to the nipples, flicking them up and down and forcing himself to moan right at the very tip of his cock, the pleasing vibrations of his elegant voice providing a degree of pleasure that he'd never experienced before. He was dominating his own body, and submitting to the pleasures it provided him. A perfect duo made up of 1 single hero.

The male could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer. The skies above turned from blue to grey as Ryekie continued to titfuck himself at a pace that only he could keep up with. His massive tits bounced with each squeeze of his hands and each thrust of his own cock. It became so overpowering that he released the grip on his nipples and grasped his tits as if they were a cow's udders. He squeezed them harshly and forced milk to shoot out at a much more rapid pace rather than the mere drizzle they were leaking at before.

His moans turned to whimpers of desperation and before he knew it, the squeezes to his tits became harsh, and coupled with the titfuck he was providing himself, the feeling of bliss became too much for him to bear.

Both of his hands stayed on his tits as he squeezed them as hard as he could so that his cock could feel a pleasure that it had never even imagined before. He squeezed his fat, juicy, extremely sensitive knockers and jerked off that cock with his tits as fast as his hands possibly could, and at the first, yet most powerful sound of thunder in the sky, Ryekie jizzed.

His cock busted a load that could only be described as breathtaking to see, and belly-filling to drink. One could probably fill a few buckets with just the cum that shot out of his cock; his milk on the other hand, could probably fill a dozen, judging by how much they produced just now.  
It took Ryekie about two solid minutes for his orgasm to subside, and even then, he could still feel his cock pulsating with life, desperately begging the hero to keep jerking himself off. His tits were just as needy, the nipples still standing proudly erect and eager to get milked about ten times more before feeling any sort of soreness due to overuse.

The lightning hero huffed loudly, his chest bouncing and jiggling with each and every breath that he made. There was a humongous pool of cum and milk on the ground in front of him, but luckily for him... his powers never allowed for him to leave a mess, because before he realized it, he'd called forth quite the large thunderstorm above his city. Rain began to pour down with the sound of thunder in the background as Ryekie started to fiddle with his suit, doing his very damn best to put it back on... to no avail.

Thankfully his home wasn't too far away from here. With some luck, the rain would've made most of the nearby civilians go home or at least hide away from the rain. If he was careful, maybe he'd get away with this if he were to manage to get home safely.

What's important is that he did what he had to do, and nobody found out.

. . .

Wait.

What's that camera lens doing poking out of one of the dumpsters?


	2. Is Zap the Justice really an exhibitionist?

After a rather alarming meeting with one of the news stations that actually managed to track down Ryekie and record quite the revealing footage of him pleasuring himself, he managed to get the 'film' without it getting leaked to the public in any way. However, Ryekie himself still wasn't sure whether the news station kept a copy of his little mishap. Until he finds out for sure, he's going to have to lay low... unless duty calls again.

He made a vow to himself that he won't indulge so much next time... and that there won't even BE a next time, but for once, the lightning hero's needs came before the public's. The sensation of being seen in public whilst doing something so provocative and something so lewd was terrifying, but also extremely arousing. To be watched the same way as if he were tracking down villains and being cheered on to pleasure himself louder... All that stayed in his mind for weeks, and on the exact day a month after the mess he'd made, he needed to unload a second time.

His body was extremely pent up after waiting for so long and for stopping himself for such a long period of time. Releasing any sort of orgasm at home wasn't enough and he knew what needed to be done.

One last time. Just once. Just one more blissful afternoon by himself in a private area around town and he'll be done.

Just once.

Well, that one single time might prove to be his downfall, because as soon as he found a similar looking back alley, he pressed his bulge to the nearest wall and started to slowly grind himself against it, his massive, bountiful tits and that even more pronounced bulge rubbing against the cold, hard surface. He breathed heavily as his body reacted to the new form of cold stimulation and sparks of electricity roamed through his body, resulting in a rather slowly progressing growth of his chest.

Unlike last time however, there wasn't just a single reporter having the pleasure of watching Ryekie do his most lewd deed in private.

A few of the goons that he oh-so quickly took care of on the day of his last little 'moment' of debauchery managed to escape and were on the loose for two weeks now. Ryekie had been tasked with finding them for the past fortnight, but it seems his luck played a dirty trick on him.

"What do we have here, mate?" A cold, distant, almost mocking voice echoed gently in the alley, followed by the licking of lips of the male's other partner in crime.  
"Seems our little hero Zap's caught himself in quite the mess again, huh?" The other chimed in, finally causing Ryekie to look away from the blissful grinding of his body against the cold wall and to finally take note of who was watching him. 

When did two gang members sneak up on him so easily?!

"There you two are!" Ryekie called out, reluctantly peeling himself away from the wall he'd been hogging all to himself. His chest and bulge were quite obviously swollen and almost causing his hero suit to burst at the seams, but the confidence he exuded still shone through. He could take them on... couldn't he? They were just two tiny bad guys who wanted to get their butts kicked one more time.

"Yeah, here we are, Zappy~..." One of them stated with a smirk as they stepped on closer to the hero, closing some of the distance between them. They were challenging the lightning hero and he was obviously going to take it.

Ryekie gritted his teeth and looked down at the messy condition his body was in. He could feel his nipples were a deep shade of red due to his swollen and desperate they were for attention; all the while his bulge (or rather whatever part he could see of it due to his chest being in the way) was getting bigger and bigger with each passing second.

It took Ryekie just a few seconds to notice the cleavages of the two gang members staring right back at him, and as soon as he did, trouble began to stir. He balled his hands into fists and as soon as he pounced like a tiger jumping on its prey, ready to electrify and defeat them, one of the goons gave him a troublingly powerful gut punch that sent him flying back down onto the ground with ease.

Was... was he always this slow? He could feel his powers were at their peak! Then why... why in the world did he hesitate to defeat those two beefy, hunky, clearly extremely attractive gang members? He did so last time with ease, but now...

Ryekie sat up on the ground, his cape messed up already as he looked up at the two men who were now glaring down at him with a dangerous smirk on both their faces.

The hero didn't know what he was supposed to do. Clearly he was out of the zone in terms of his ability to defeat them, and his mind was cut in half at this very moment; jerk off until his body ached, or defeat the bad guys and save the day.

Sadly, his choice was made for him.

The two manly goons got down to business by pressing one of their cold, hard boots against Ryekie's bulge and by pressing on it to a certain degree, that caused the hero's cock to throb and grow semi-erect, a few inches including the tip poking out from over the pants of his hero suit. The blue-furred goon grinded the boot slowly to a painfully teasing degree and in the meantime, the other one knelt down and hefted up one of Ryekie's breasts, grabbing it from underneath and lifting up the pec meat with a grip that could only be described as titan-stong.

The groping immediately forced another moan out of Ryekie and his face went as red as his nipples were underneath his clothing.  
"W-What in the world are you two doing?! Is this some sort of torture tactic?!?" He yelled out loudly, but the red-furred goon that had been groping his massive, bulky tits put a hand to his mouth to keep him quiet.

"We don't want the whole world knowing what sort of needy exhibitionist you are, eh? Keep quiet and this can stay just between us good friends~." And as soon as he finished speaking, he leaned forward to press his lips to Ryekie's whilst pinning him down,and sitting on his stomach. The blue-furred goon that had been pressing his boot to the hero's bulge pulled away and instead slipped off the pants of Ryekie's outfit and the red gang member clawed away at the hero's upper body's clothing, leaving a few claw marks all over his chest as he began to rip off the fabric little by little. Then, almost as if in complete unison, both of Ryekie's cock and tits flopped out with a few energetic bounces and the hero was finally free to feel the pleasure of the cold breeze hitting his skin.

His eyes were glued to the goon that was sitting on top of him, his cleavage only about a hand grab away from him. Ryekie tried to grasp one of the villains' tits, but his hand was quickly swatted away and a spank to one of his bouncy, extremely sensitive tits came, causing him to bite his lower lip and groan in pain mixed with slight pleasure.

"Y'll get your chance to redeem yourself as a good worshiper later. For now-" The villain sitting on top of him smirked devilishly as he pulled down his pants and revealed his own ten inch member.

"-you're about to get a little payback for what y'did to me and my friends, Zappy. Prison's really uninviting to those who can't handle it... and it's time we gave you a taste of what we had to endure." After that statement, he proceeded to cockslap Ryekie across his masked face before grasping both his plump, F-cup sized breasts and sliding that cock between them ever-so slowly. In the meantime, the other goon got himself acquainted with Ryekie's growing member. He jerked him off whilst the red goon spoke and moments later took off his pants in order to slide a few inches of that growing length inside his blue-furred backside.  
"Ready or not, little Zappy boy... here we come!" The two henchmen said in unison, and the fun began.

Ryekie felt such an incredible shame due to allowing these goons to do whatever they pleased, but in reality... this is exactly the sort of punishment he wanted. Something to stop him from indulging in these public acts of indecency, yet being so addictively pleasureful that he could ejaculate ten times over and not feel the need to do it ever again! It was the perfect setting, and the two hunks that were playing with him were... definitely a good match for him. Besides, if he were to endure all of this and get them to cum a few times over, he'd probably defeat them even with his cock and tits being exposed.

Ryekie's breasts were massive. The nipples were nearly as big as tennis balls when fully aroused, and the nubs were protruding forward almost as if they were chew toys for his newfound lovers. As for the pec meat itself? It protruded forward and upward to such a degree that the nipples were pointing downward entirely. He was massive. One could hide under them for shade if the occasion arose for it. Still, Ryekie didn't have anyone in his life to do that with, so pecfucking pillows were the next item on the list he was going to be testing out, and judging by the facial expression on the red-furred henchman's face, it was clear he was enjoying himself way too much.

Ryekie groaned loudly as his own cock throbbed inside of the other goon, and as it happened, his tits were smacked a few times, causing quite the lovely jiggling for the red-furred gang member on top of him to relish in seeing.

"Y-You're enjoying yourselves too much. The great lightning hero will beat you with ea-!" But as soon as he tried to say it, his face was smacked by the red wolf above him.

"Keep quiet, blondie. You're under us now, so the only thing you're gunna be beating is my meat with those juicy knockers o'yours!"  
And in truth, it was exactly what was happening right now. The red-furred beefcake was basically jerking himself off with the fleshlight called 'Ryekie's milkers'.

In the midst of the titfuck happening however, the blue wolf down below was having a little difficulty going past the thirteenth inch. His hole was clearly unprepared for the gigantic girth, and it was only fair that he had trouble with it. Besides fingering himself for a few seconds, he pretty much had no prep done in order to ready himself to take such a massive, veiny, throbbing cock. Ryekie's groans of pleasure continued to grow louder and louder as the titfuck in front continued, but due to being cornered in such a lewd location, his cock was reacting very positively to all of this attention.

It throbbed with nearly every thrust the goon on top of him did, and its growth went past eighteen inches long ago. He was almost completely erect right now, standing at a proud, whopping, womb-breaking 30 inches. He looked down at the mess that was happening to his body and he was all for it.

He could only see the red wolf above him making passionate love to his growing, now-leaking rack, and the only thing his cock felt was the tight entrance of the other evil-doer clenching around the halfway point of his cock.

"T-Tell your little friend he's gunna h-have trouble taking it all in without any help!" He yelled out with a few breathless moans and shaky words in between his speech. Clearly he wanted to enjoy himself more, and the lack of stimulation done to the base of his cock right now was much too teasing for his tastes.

The goon on top turned to look back for a moment to see a small protrusion in his partner's belly forming due to the fact that the cock was so deep in him.

"What the hell's goin' on back here?!" He yelled out and even dared to poke the tiny bulge that had formed on the his partner in crime's stomach.  
"Get down to the base right now; he's practically minced meat if you do it! I bet he won't even last five minutes if we both use his body at the same time!" The red-furred henchman even dared to grab his partner by the shoulders and force him down on the cock entirely, earning a scream of incredible bliss mixed with pain that could not be ignored.  
"Learn to take a cock!" He yelled at him and turned back to Ryekie.

"Y'got a lotta nerve ordering us around..." He said furiously, his breaths getting faster and faster as he cock smacked both of Ryekie's tits one after the other.

"I should fuck your throat for speaking up, but... I feel like that'll make it too easy." He smacked one of his tits again, forcing some milk to leak out and as soon as it did, the goon grabbed BOTH swollen, erect nipples and pulled them upwards in order to cause a lot of tension in Ryekie's body. Electricity coated the fur on his chest for just a moment before milk shot out in a steady stream down his body, leaving a mess on his own abs and the surface underneath him.

"Y-You... You f-fiend..." Ryekie commented under his breath, gritting his teeth and stifling as many moans as he could whilst his tits were milked in such an aggressive and borderline painful manner.

His body was starting to heat up faster now, noticing that his chest was starting to grow as the red wolf resumed the titfuck. There was so much blissful pleasure that the movements of the cock against his rack was creating electricity and storing it in his chest, causing it to protrude upward even more so than before, making the goon raise a brow.

"Are you some kinda pornstar? What's with the growing tits?!" He asked and slapped one of them again.  
"It... It isn't just my chest-" Ryekie replied, and as soon as he did, he bucked his hips upward and forced a moan out of the blue wolf that was riding his cock.

After that moment, the two wolves started to get really into it. The one below was gritting his teeth and riding out as much of that cock as he could, feeling his stomach bulge out quite a bit from each thrust, and the one on top of him was leaking precum like a faucet, making a mess on his muscular body. The one on top even dared to rip the hero suit in the area of Ryekie's biceps, practically stripping Ryekie of everything but his helmet. He was lying in the tattered cloth of his own hero costume, with two beefcakes on top of him, making sweet, passionate, yet vengeful love to him without any remorse or mercy.

After about thirty minutes of bickering between the two baddies about how massive Ryekie's gotten, the two felt their orgasms coming. The one riding Ryekie's cock started bouncing quickly, feeling that monstrous length STILL opening up his insides and stretching him out; all the while, the bad guy on top of the lightning hero was having a field day with his massive udders. He squeezed them together and felt the soft, incredibly sensitive flesh suffocate his cock from base to tip, and as soon as his orgasm arrived, he bucked his hips one last time, smacking his balls against the underside of Ryekie's massive chest and jizzed an amount of cum that felt like he'd been pent up for years rather than weeks. It all landed on the hero's face and tits, leaving a mess of white that could be a record-breaking degree of cum production.

The lightning hero licked up as much of the mess as he could, even hefting up his own tits to lick at the milk mixed with cum on his chest, giving the goon above a good view of what sort of submissiveness Ryekie could showcase.

In that same breath though, the blue goon below just had their third orgasm in the past half an hour, staining the ground with his juices, as well as leaving a mess on Ryekie's abdomen.

"Are you two out for the count?" Ryekie asked with a smirk. He managed to barely hold out on jizzing with them in this moment, but the smirk on his face was as if he could hold out for a few more hours before he was even close to ejaculation.

"D-Don't underestimate us, you bastard!" The goon above yelled out and grabbed Ryekie by the collar of his fur, slamming him against the nearby wall and letting him sit up so that he was in a sort of sitting position. After that, the goons did something that got even Ryekie shaken up... and riled up.

The two in almost perfect unison got down on their knees and began to lovingly worship Ryekie's cock.

"We'll make you regret ever disrespecting us!" One of them yelled out and got to work.

Ryekie's face had the most perfect grin as the two started making love to his cock, and he soon felt their warm tongues grazing his massive length over and over.

One of them went down to suck on one of his balls which barely fit in their mouth, fondling them softly and urging Ryekie to cum; in the meantime the red wolf grabbed the base of the cock with both hands and started to jerk it off at a steady pace, all the while his mouth would go on top of the tip and lewdly lick and suckle on it. The two were a great pair, and Ryekie felt nothing but pure bliss from this experience so far... well, besides the embarrassment at first.

He pushed the goon's head down on his cock and forced him to take a few inches at first, but then released the hold hold on his head when he felt a very tiny sharpness connect to the skin of his cock.

'Got it. Push me and I'll get teethy.' Was what the goon meant by the gentle nudge of his sharp fangs against Ryekie's sensitive foreskin.

The hero retracted his hand and instead started to buck his hips upwards a little, gently nudging his cock against their faces inch by inch.

Once the blue-furred goon underneath finished cleaning and licking Ryekie's balls, he then went up to do something which Ryekie had been waiting for all year.  
It was worth noting that the red goon who titfucked him before was now blissfully giving Ryekie a blowjob, while the more submissive goon was now wrapping his arms around Ryekie's bicep and trailing kisses up it, along his shoulder, collarbone and then finally... the grand prize - those bountiful tits.

Each one larger than a watermelon on its own, and when jiggled, it would bounce like a water balloon with jelly inside. Just a squeeze to his now sensitive rack made Ryekie's face blush and it would send a bolt of pleasure to his cock, causing it to throb in the other henchman's mouth.

"You ain't all strong that up close, are ya 'Zap the cow'!?" The blue, slightly more submissive henchman stated and then finally got down to business. His mouth barely had the jaw strength to open wide enough in order to get one of the nipples in his mouth, but when he did, milk shot out almost immediately and Ryekie let out one of his loudest moans yet.

FINALLY. A willing mouth doing work on his tits.

He looked down at the goon and nudged the tit into his face, even daring to wrap an arm around his head and push it into the tit, suffocating him in its massive size whilst also gifting him with its sweet, addictive essence. The more he drank, the more aroused and desperate for milk the goon became; he needed just a few minutes of drinking in order to get absolutely hooked on Ryekie's tit milk, and as he drank more and more, he got so desperate and needy for it that he began to milk and squeeze Ryekie's tit like a cow's udder.

The lightning hero was going to gladly let him do this, but he had an idea.

He pushed his face away for just a moment, but then proceeded to squish his tits together as best as he could before wrapping an arm around the blue henchman's head again and shoving it into BOTH his massive, still growing pecs.

Now he had two faucets to take care of. Better get started, cause Ryekie's been producing a lot of milk... and a lot of cum.

The two henchmen, despite being aggressive as all hell, were now suckling upon his tits and cock like two kitties desperate for attention, and Ryekie loved the sensation. He looked down at them both and gave each of them a little shock. One that was released on his chest and one that was released on his cock and balls. That tiny electrical current would be enough to get their minds to feel a little hazy from all the milking going on, and as soon as it happened, they got to doing what they did best.

Worship their hero.

The blue henchman's hands reluctantly pulled themselves away from his tits and started to caress the hero's abs, even daring to leave a few claw marks as a sign that he was marked by one of the evil-doers. (Thankfully the claw marks riddled all over his body weren't too deep so they wouldn't leave an obvious mark.)

Ryekie didn't mind though. It was all going to be concealed under his suit, so even if he would be left with a scar, it'd only really remind him of the pleasure he was experiencing in this very moment.

"How're you two liking my warm welcome~?" Ryekie asked confidently, his voice sounding as if he was riding the highest horse he'd ever been on.

How the tables have turned. Making a situation of submission turn into a situation of dominance on his part. The two henchmen were so in love with Ryekie's body that they didn't care whether they were on the giving or on the receiving end. They just wanted to see Ryekie feel good... and the thought of him jizzing and leaking milk for them was addictive to think about.  
The gang member on Ryekie's cock wanted to use his teeth to cause a bit of damage SO badly, but in reality, he'd never do such a thing. Why ruin the mood with such pettiness when he could SHOW Ryekie who's the boss by milking his cock dry and draining his balls and tits to the point where he'd BEG for mercy?

The mere idea of Ryekie on his knees, begging and pleading for any sort of restraint on the henchmen's part was exactly what was driving him forward to keep doing exactly this.  
The intentions of the other henchman on the other hand... they were much less brutal, and much more romantic. The aphrodisiac-level of addictiveness and haziness caused by drinking so much tit milk at once had the gang member thinking about cuddling up to Ryekie every night under the blankets of their own home and making love like this for the rest of their lives. He was living out a fantasy in his mind that was so blissful to him that he was on the brink of orgasm once again without even having touched his cock at all.

"You two need to release, don't you?" Ryekie asked, feeling his own orgasm on its way in due time. Still, he was a hero, and what did heroes ALWAYS need to prioritize?

The happiness of the many, over their own pleasures.

He flexed his massive pecs and began to rub them from the side, causing electricity to build up in his chest even more, causing another growth spurt that made the nipples way too big for the wolf to handle both at once. He released his grip on one of those massive milkers which were now almost twice the size of beach balls. He nudged one of the nipples close to the wolf's mouth, but its massive size was so astounding now, that only the nub itself could fit into the wolf's maw.

The milk production after the growth spurt almost DOUBLED, and as more and more milk graced the wolf's taste buds, the closer and closer the wolf got to orgasm. He was on the brink of busting a fourth load.  
As for the red-furred, aggressive wolf which was bobbing his head up and down on Ryekie's cock, he was fondling his balls, jerking off the base while sucking on the tip and even moaning and growling in order to produce a pleasing vibration that could potentially force an orgasm out of Ryekie. However, that was barely scratching the surface of what truly made the lightning hero tick.

"You need some help with that, bad boy?" Ryekie asked, the production of precum now beginning to overtake the other wolf as well. He started to buck his hips at a very eager pace, shoving enough inches of his cock that would make the wolf deepthroat it and gag at every thrust.

After ten minutes of this constant, non-stop dominance on Ryekie's part, the two wolves stripped themselves of their lower gear and a waterfall of jizz once again overtook their bodies.

The submissive wolf had cum four times now, and the other had busted one of the heaviest loads Ryekie'd ever seen twice.

He wasn't done however. The two bad boys wanted a battle with the champ, didn't they? They wanted to prove they were stronger than him and to overtake the entire city from underneath him, right?!

It's time they learned why Zap the Justice was the greatest hero in the world!

He sat up and lifted both of their semi-tired bodies before letting the red, aggressive wolf lie down on the ground. The hero then set the submissive wolf right on top of the red one's face, giving a chance for the two to bond in a rimming session that could get quite passionate. In the meantime, Ryekie did exactly what was done to him at the very start.

He sat down on the red gang member's stomach and pressed his hard, leaking, throbbing cock right between the massive tits of the more dominant wolf's tits. He even dared to rip off and cast aside his clothing in order for those juicy tits to get exposed fully. They were massive and drinking some of Ryekie's potent precum was clearly enough to get them to grow a bit as well.  
Who knew Ryekie had that sort of power?

Well, now they all know.

It was the perfect payback for what they did to him. He was judge, jury and executioner in this trial of the two men, and as such, he was going to punish them accordingly.

The aggressive male was now on the exact opposite spectrum; submitting, getting ready to eat his partner's ass and get titfucked in the process, while the blue, submissive wolf was going to not only enjoy getting his ass eaten, but he'd also have the pleasure of getting his tits sucked by Ryekie himself! He wanted a nice and cozy night with the hero? Well this is the best he's gunna get if he keeps on living a life of crime! It's also the best reason for someone to /quit/ doing illegal activities. Why do crime when you can be suckling on the lightning hero's massive tits all day and night long?  
He stripped the submissive wolf's clothing and cast it to the side as well, grabbing his massive knockers and playing with them whilst grinding his cock slowly against the red gang member's tits underneath him which felt incredibly soft.

"You two better be ready for a lightning strike you've NEVER seen before!

And as soon as he said that, he proceeded with the verdict.

Zap the Justice started to FURIOUSLY pound away at the wolf's tits who lied underneath him, and in that same moment, he leaned forward, pressed the submissive wolf's tits together and started to passionately make out with both nipples at the same time, squeezing those stupidly massive tits and grinding his face against them in order to produce a small electrical current that would stimulate the nipples and cause them to go fully erect in seconds. Finally, he began to suckle on them and bite on the muscle around the areolas, leaving hefty bite marks all over without any sort of remorse or mercy in mind.

In the meantime, one hand would occasionally go down and smack the aggressive wolf's tits, just to show him who's the boss and who will stay on top during all of this.

The aggressive wolf underneath him was no more. He was a cute, submissive pet who was now whimpering helplessly while devouring his partner's ass in a desperate attempt to feel the same type of pleasure he got when fucking Ryekie's massive tits or when he tried to suck him off.

The two gang members didn't need long for their bodies to show signs of another orgasm coming, and this time, Ryekie was with them.

He kept smacking the wolf's tits, rubbing and squeezing them and forcing drops after drops of their sweet milk. All the while, his cock kept fucking those massive red-furred mounds to the point where his balls would clap against the underboob area.  
"F-Fuck~! I'm c-close!" Ryekie yelled out from in-between the constant milking of the submissive, blue-furred male's tits and as soon as he felt his orgasm come to its peak, he lifted himself up, stopped titfucking the red-furred wolf and instead grasped the blue-furred gang member by the waist and slammed his cock as DEEP as he possibly could, finally jizzing into him what felt like MULTIPLE gallons of cum. He filled up the wolf's stomach in mere seconds, and the best part? The red-furred wolf's face was right underneath where the action happened, so as soon as the submissive evil-doer was filled up, cum leaked out of his hole and dropped down onto the aggressive wolf's face. Ryekie set aside the blue wolf whom he already filled and instead slammed his cock against the wolf's tits underneath him, which allowed for Ryekie to paint his mounds and face with a beautiful white that was as perfect as his now-tattered white cape.

It took him a few minutes to recuperate all the energy he'd lost. He was breathing heavily and his tits were bouncing eagerly with each taken breath, the nipples doing the exact same motion whilst the two gang members lost consciousness for a few moments. Once they came back into reality, Ryekie smirked at both of them as they lied on the ground.

"So... Ready for round two against the all-powerful Zap the Justice?!"


End file.
